This invention relates to a capacitance measuring device and a method of measuring capacitance.
Presently most practical methods of measuring capacitance require an AC input and output signal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,454 describes an arrangement wherein a high frequency voltage signal is applied to a capacitor and the resulting current measured.